My Rei Pov, Chapter 1, The beginning
by YumiSplash
Summary: A new enemy is making itself present and has a strong liking for Rei. Every Chapter will leave you wanting more. Discontinued, for now.


The sun is fading over the ocean and the smell of rain is in the air. I can feel my body go numb as I sense something horrid approaching. The atmosphere is thick with evil and the sky is turning red. A large glowing object races across the sky yet I see it happen in slow motion. The sun like object drops into the ocean causing waves to rush up on shore leaving no trace of what had just happened. I am blown back by an aftershock nearly losing my balance. The explosion causes me to drop the present I had just purchased for Usagi's birthday. The people walking by me on the street don't seem to notice. As always, people are blind to the dangers this universe provides.

I continue to my destination running as fast as my legs can take me. The sun is nearly down by the time I make it to Usagi's home. I can hear music blasting from the other side of her door. I don't even bother to knock, I just run into her home straight into the living room. Usagi and Minako are yelling at each other over a board game while Ami is trying to break up the fight by waving the rule book around. Mamoru is sitting on the couch laughing to himself as the girls argue. My breathing is frantic from the run and my rain soaked clothes are weighing on my body. A loud crack of thunder echoes the home the same time Makoto turns the corner holding a tray of freshly baked birthday cupcakes with Artemis and Luna trailing behind her. She almost drops them when she notices me. "Rei! What is wrong!" she screams drawing all the chaos in the room silent and all attention focuses on me.

—

"Are you sure that is what you saw Rei?" Luna asks me starring into my eyes.

I nod to confirm that is exactly what I had seen.

"We should go check it out once the rain eases up" Ami suggests after closing her laptop. "I just checked the local space center and they did not pick any debris entering the Earth's orbit today that would have caused what you have just seen. We can only guess that it originated from Earth or it was too sneaky to be picked up by satellites"

At this moment Usagi walked over to the window and placed her cheek against the cool glass and sighed.

"Oh come on Usagi!" I shout at her pointing my finger. "You seriously can't be upset that your birthday party has ended short. It isn't exactly our fault."

"Yea Usagi." Agrees Makoto but in a quite opposite tone than mine. Her voice is much more relaxed. "We can always continue your party tomorrow!"

Usagi looks back at us and shakes her head. Mamoru slides his hands around her waist and kisses the top of her head. "No, it isn't that." Usagi whispers. "I am just worried that one of these times you will all get hurt, or die, and there will be no way to save you."

Mamoru turns Usagi in front of him and looks at her. "This is our job, to protect this planet. Things might get difficult at times but it is our duty to protect these people. No matter what happens to us our lives will not be in vein. This planet would have been destroyed years ago if it weren't for you Usagi."

A tear nearly comes forth. She is always worries about us and makes it her first priority to protect us above everyone else. No matter how much of a cry baby or ditz she is, I look up to her. I wish I could show that kind of emotion.

—-

The rain has ended and the clouds have gone. The night sky is littered with stars with the moon overlooking our planet. After searching the beach for evidence then coming up empty handed we called it a night. Before we split up to go back to our homes we said our goodbyes. I began to walk alone down a deserted sidewalk. I allow the street lights to show me the way in the dark and I begin opening my mind to any psychic disturbances. Not soon after I opened up my mind I began to feel my chest tighten and my body soon went numb. My vision became blurry and I fell to the ground. My palms were cut from trying to break my fall with my hands. I begin meditating trying to keep myself conscience. My mediating is helping. I can see the stars again instead of blurred lights.

Feeling comes back to my body and I cautiously stand up turning every which way taking in my surroundings, looking for anything out of the ordinary. I spot green eyes staring at me from the top of one of the light posts. I run backwards trying to get a better look at the beast trying not to let it out of my site. I can see long tentacles coming out of its long slender torso. I jump sideways as a liquid mess flies at me. I just miss the attack and the ground where I was began burning. This time I don't even bother getting up, but instead I shout the all too familiar words "Mars Star Power, Make Up!"

My body now hums with power and I can feel the flame of Mars take over my body. My weak body now feels stronger. I feel like I can conquer anything. I can sense a second attack coming and easily dodge it without effort this time. The monster jumps down to street level and begins chasing after me. My legs run as fast as they can take me. To my surprise my body is instantly flung into the brick wall of the building next to us. One of the monster's tentacles has wrapped around my waist. I try to escape but the arm is too sticky and the more I attempt to push out of its grasp the more stuck I become. Pinned between the wall and the monster I feel hopeless. Usagi's words of sadness from before echo in my mind. Was this seriously it? Was the goodbye on the beach my last? After all I have been through I was going to be destroyed by some pathetic monster? I closed my eyes as the monster readied to spit its acid attack. If this attack was able to melt concrete it would easily destroy me if it came in contact with my skin. I opened my eyes and stared as the monster was about to exhale. I again squeezed my eyes tight not wanting to see the attack coming.


End file.
